bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Destruction Kalon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61007 |no = 1410 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |normal_distribute = 17, 15, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |bb_distribute = 15, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |sbb_distribute = 13, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137 |ubb_distribute = 12, 9, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Although Kalon ultimately chose to protect the world of Ishgria, many claim that his past links him to many demons who may have played a hand in the heated battle he fought against his younger brother. He is also said to have sealed most of his younger sibling's power away during the same fight. Had he succumbed to his true nature as a demon, Kalon would have most likely incited wars in the regions he ruled, seeking to further expand his territory. There is no doubt that the demon world would have witnessed even more chaos at his hands. |summon = Fighting and scheming... That is the essence of Ishgria. I am no more than that myself. |fusion = Do not assume that I will serve you in exchange for power. A demon would never do such a thing. |evolution = Is my power what you seek? Allow me to offer a demonstration... You shall learn the ruin and chaos born of demons! | hp_base = 6254 |atk_base = 2718 |def_base = 2060 |rec_base = 2037 | hp_lord = 8126 |atk_lord = 3367 |def_lord = 2575 |rec_lord = 2534 | hp_anima = 9243 |rec_anima = 2236 |atk_breaker = 3665 |def_breaker = 2277 |def_guardian = 2873 |rec_guardian = 2385 |def_oracle = 2426 |rec_oracle = 2981 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Dark God's Demon Wings |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk, adds probable Spark critical & considerably boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 250% boost to BB Atk, 5% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage for Spark critical, 7 BC fill when 10,000 HP as damage is dealt |bb = Chaos Magnifier |bbdescription = 14 combo Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk and considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts elemental based damage for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% chance to drain 3~6% HP, 170% boost to Atk, 280% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to elemental damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Rising Disparity |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light and Dark attack on all foes, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns, hugely boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts elemental based damage for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage for Spark critical, 170% boost to Atk, 350% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to elemental damage, 500% damage multiplier for additional attack |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Distant Dark Burial |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Light and Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns, probable Spark critical for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction for 2 turns |ubbnote = 50% more Spark damage for Spark critical, 300% boost to Atk, 550% boost to BB Atk, 100% damage reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Vanguard of Chaos |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk when HP is full & hugely boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |esnote = 80% boost to Atk, 150% boost to BB Atk |evofrom = 61006 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "50% boost to Spark damage") |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% |omniskill2_3_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70%") |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slightly boosts BC efficacy |omniskill3_1_note = 10% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances SBB's success rate of Spark critical effect |omniskill4_1_note = +10% chance, 40% chance total |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +100% boost, 380% boost on BB, 450% boost on SBB, 650% boost on UBB total |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds considerable Atk boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 25% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds damage boost to Light, Dark types effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 50% boost to Atk of Dark and Light types |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's elemental damage boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +50% boost, 100% boost total |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = *Prior to release in Japan, his BB had 100% chance to revive units at 0% HP. This could mean he couldn't revive any units at all. It was removed shortly after. Reason for adding this buff prior to his release remains unknown. |addcat = Demons of Ishgria |addcatname = Kalon2 }}